Dragon Ball Z Vs Street Fighter
by Wolf2K4Ever
Summary: One of first DBZ Fanfic, made just for fun!


_**Dragon Ball Z**_  
><em><strong>vs.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Street Fighter<strong>_

**BY: WOLF2K back in 1997**

Our story begins in SATAN CITY were another tournament is about to take place. At this tournament Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo are waiting for the tournament to begin, while they are waiting they are studying the other contestants.

Krillin: Goku you think we will win?

Goku: Of course Krillin, we been training since we were kids.

Gohan: Dad I see some new fighters entering the arena, they look kind of tough...

Piccolo: Gohan you have nothing to fear, you are a Super Sai-Jin you defeated Cell no one can be that powerful in this tournament.

Vegeta: HMPFFH... I could have easily defeat Cell without any of your help!

Goku: Vegeta... (Sighs)

Announcer: Everyone the moment you have been waiting for: Mr. Satan!

Crowd: (Cheers) SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!

Mr. Satan: Now it's time for the main event! First there will be a free for all fight. You have to knock out all of your opponents. They final 9 contestants will then be pair up and fight 3 and 3 and the final three will have an all out brawl. The last contestant standing will receive 500 million dollars and a chance to have lunch with me. Good Luck! Remember No Killing!  
>The crowd cheers<p>

Chi-Chi: Goku! Gohan! Goten! Good Luck!

Bulma: Vegeta! Trunks! Good Luck!

Vegeta: HMPFFH!(He says as he crosses his arms and looks the other way. He says to himself "Luck! Baka! I need no luck, I will defeat Kakarotto myself, by my own hands. Why else do you think I enter this tournament.")

Goten: Why does she always have to embarrass me like that?

Trunks: Come on Goten, if I win that money I can buy my own Disney World!

Goten: Hai! If I win I can buy loads and loads of candy and ice cream and chocolate and toys...

Trunks: Goten! C'mon were late!

Announcer: Now our first new contestant is from Japan. His name is Ryu! Our 2nd from the US...Ken Masters! and our 3rd contestant is from China...

Olong: This is boring why don't we go look at girls? He asks Master Roshi, but Mater Roshi is not there he is too busy looking up this girl's skirt. Next thing you see is Master Roshi flying across the seats crashing into a wall "Fresh" she says.

Across the arena Ryu and Ken are talking about the money if they win.  
>Ken: with that money I can get a new condo in Florida. Better yet a new sports car...or maybe both...(thinks for a moment)...wait I can buy<br>f**cking Florida and a sports car company! Sh*t! (He smiles to himself)  
>Hey what about you Ryu? What will you do with the money?<p>

Ryu: I don't know yet...but if you win I will be happy for you.

Ken: Hey don't worry I will give you some of the money buddy! Now let's get ready to fight!

After 10 to 15 minutes of announcing names the tournament begins.

Not too far away Bison has collected all 7 of the Dragon Balls. As he thinks to himself "This better work...Nothing is happening, there just  
>glowing...wait what did that guy say about those Dragon Balls...Yes! Yes! I have to call on the Eternal Dragon to come out and grant my wish."<p>

Bison: Shen Long!  
>As Bison calls out the name of the Eternal Dragon you see Shen Long come out of the light that was admitted by the Dragon Balls.<p>

Shen Long: What is your wish?

Bison: I wish for Akuma's powers!

Shen Long: Your wish is granted. Farewell.

Soon Bison is over come by this aura of power. He thinks to himself "I will never forget that day when Akuma fought Ryu. Ah yes, that look on  
>Ryu's face was of pure terror when he found out how strong Akuma is. Now with his power I will destroy Ryu and finally take over the world. Now<br>face the wrath of Bison Ultima because on this day Ryu will die! HA! H! HA! HA! HA!"

Back at the tournament

Krillin: Wow this is great, nobody has beaten me yet! (As he easily throws 9 contestant to the wall of the arena) Maybe I can win I just have to  
>watch out for Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and the kids.<p>

In the air Goten and Trunks are fighting the other opponents.  
>Goten: KAME HAME HA ( As he blast 6 contestants to the ground)<p>

Trunks: (Floating behind him) That was a nice attack Goten.

Goten: Hai! Thanks Trunks. Watch your back!

Trunks: Eh? (As he sticks his fist out, his attacker jumps right into it  
>and falls down with a sicken thud.) Ouch that had to hurt.<p>

Down below Goku is fighting Ken, which he then sees one of Gohan's  
>opponents trying to grab Gohan from behind.<br>Goku: Gohan! Look out!

Gohan quickly grab the guy that was behind him and slam him on the floor.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK! (fires it at Ken) Baka! You should be paying  
>attention to who you are fighting and not worrying about your son. Now I<br>wouldn't have to waste my power to save your a**!

Nearby Ryu is talking to Ken while fighting 7 guys at once.  
>Ryu: (Hurricane Kicks 7 opponents to the side) Those other guys are tough.<p>

Ken: No sh*t! That last attack that guy did to me almost took my head off!  
>(As he Dragon Punches his other opponent into the air and finishes with a<br>fireball.)

Ryu: Ken you were always a show off.

Ken: Can't help it I'm a showman! It also gets the chicks, see that girl  
>over there the one with the blue hair I just wink at her and she turn red.<br>Hey if you got it...flaunt it! Hmmm now that I think about it, I think  
>that guy, the one who almost took my head off with that last attack.<br>What's his name...Vegetable or something, anyway I have a bad feeling  
>that's his girl.<p>

Vegeta: Hey you! My fight is not over yet with you. Prepare to die!

Piccolo: (Cuts in) That won't be necessary Vegeta. The announcer said we  
>are the remaining 8 contestants, we have to wait to be pair up to fight<br>again so right now just go get something to drink!

Vegeta: You better be lucky Namek that I'm not your fighting partner and  
>that goes to you too pretty boy! (And with that he leaves cursing under<br>his breath)

Piccolo: Sorry about that, you guys are good where did you learn those  
>techniques?<p>

As Ryu and Ken explains, Videl is talking to Gohan.

Videl: Gohan san who is that blonde guy that you were fighting with? He is  
>so cute...<p>

Bulma's Mother: Yeah! He made Bulma blush, tell us who is he?  
>(Thinking "Maybe he can show me the ropes")<p>

Gohan: (Scratching his head) Heh heh ummm...  
>Giving that special surprised look only done by Mr. Toriyama.<br>(With his mouth all to one side and one eye twitching) Gohan faints.

Bulma's Mother: Gohan! You still didn't tell us who he is.

Videl: Gohan san!

Twenty minutes later it's time for part II of the tournament.  
>Announcer: All fighters return to the arena it is time for the<br>semi-finals.

Ryu and Ken are still talking to Piccolo, Goku who is eating some chicken  
>decides to join them.<br>Ryu: And I have been traveling around the world entering tournaments to  
>improve my skills.<p>

Piccolo: Yeah that is good. Hmmm(As Piccolo stops walking and looks up)

Goku: Wha-! ( He drops his bucket of chicken and looks up too)

Ryu and Ken stop walking. Soon the others start to come over and see what  
>is going on. Goten and Trunks stop playing.<p>

Gohan: Did you guys feel that too.

Vegeta: That power I never felt such power...(As he looks dazed)

Ryu: What is it?

Ken: (Looks up) I don't see anything.

Piccolo: I don't know but it's heading this way.

Soon they see a dot, soon the dot gets large, and it appears to be human.

Ryu: Oh my god...

Ken: It's Bison

Krillin: Bison?

Back at the control tower.

Announcer; This just in ladies and gentlemen we have a mystery fighter!  
>The one who defeats him will win the tournament!<p>

:(Bursting into the control room) What! I never said that there  
>would be a mystery fighter. Who gave you this?<p>

Announcer: Why one of the control personnel, he said it was direct orders  
>from you.<p>

?: Actually it wasn't from , we use that to get you to air it or  
>else the people would have panic. (With a sly grin on his face) Now we<br>don't want a mob on our hands now don't we.

Mr. Satan: We?

?: Yes we(As he rips of the Satan Personnel jacket) Let me introduce  
>myself I'm Vega and this here is Balrog, we work for your so-called<br>mystery fighter .

Mr. Satan: What does he want?

Vega: The usual to destroy Ryu, and to take over the world.

Announcer: Are you going to challenge him sir?(Privately whispers to Mr.  
>Satan)<p>

: EI EI EI EI! My spleen I can't. Just let those fighters  
>handle it. EI EI EI EI! Must... leave... have to go... to a<br>doctor...Ow it hurts. (As he quickly heads to the door)

Balrog: Hey where do you think your going?

Vega: Let him go, he is just weak. Some World Champion he is, even the  
>announcer could have beaten him. (As he fixes his long hair)<p>

Balrog: I wish that Bison will hurry up and kill Ryu so we can collect  
>those Dragon Balls again so we can wish to become more powerful and then<br>we can all take over the world!

?: We don't think so.

Vega: Who are you?

?: The names Yamcha.

?: And I'm Tenshinhan and we are going to stop you and your manic boss.

Yamcha: Maybe that's what the M stands for, Manic Bison(Chuckles)

Vega: How did you know we were here Satan was too chicken to tell anyone,  
>not that fast.<p>

Yamcha: Uh it doesn't take a genius to figure it out we were near the  
>door.<p>

Balrog: Well you guys don't look that strong or else why weren't you in  
>the tournament.<p>

Tenshinhan: We may not be that strong but were strong enough to kick your  
>scrawny little a**!<p>

Balrog: (Outraged) That's it 3 eyed man I'm knocking all your eyes out!  
>(He lunges forward with a punch)<p>

Tenshinhan just easily blocks it and gives him a punch of his own. Now  
>Vega starts to attack Yamcha, who than slices in to his suit.<br>Yamcha: Damn! I just got this dry clean.

Balrog finally gets a hit off of Tenshinhan, but Tenshinhan then splits in  
>to 3 people now making it more harder for Balrog.<p>

Vega: (Licking Yamcha's blood off his blade) You are pretty good so you  
>are not that easy to dispose of. YAAAA HOOO!(As he does another cat<br>strike)

Yamcha: Damn! It's just a flesh wound.

Vega: The next strike won't be a flesh wound! HAAAA!

Yamcha: Now Tenshinhan!

Tenshinhan who was having too much fun messing with Balrog. Wasn't paying  
>attention to Yamcha.<p>

Tenshinhan: Wha-! Oh crap!

Tenshinhan: Here's something I taught Goku...SOLAR KEN!  
>With that he blinds Balrog and Vega.<p>

Yamcha then finishes it off with his patented move.

Yamcha: WOLF FANG FIST! I hope I didn't hurt that pretty face of  
>yours...Vega!<p>

Which then knocks Vega into Balrog knocking them both out.  
>Chaoza finally appears<p>

Chaoza: Did I miss anything?

Tenshinhan: Sorry little buddy, but you are kind of late so we had to  
>start the party without you.<p>

Chaoza: (Sad) Ohhh...  
>Back at the Arena.<p>

Bison Ultima: Heh Heh Heh You are probably wondering Ryu what happen to me  
>I might as well tell you since you are going to die any way. I use the<br>Dragon Balls to make a wish. And you know what that wish was Ryu? It was  
>to have Akuma's powers combined with my own creating Bison Ultima!<p>

And with that he throws a fireball at Ryu which gets destroy by a spinning  
>disc. Everyone looks at Krillin, but he shakes his head no. Then who did<br>it?

?: Ryu don't worry I called for back up.

Ryu: Charlie! What are you doing here?

Charlie: I came to cheer you on, when I saw Bison's Minions going to the  
>control tower.<p>

Ken: Did you take care of them?

Charlie: No. But those two guys did. (As he points to Yamcha and  
>Tenshinhan)<p>

Bison Ultima: It seems that you have beaten my minions, but I won't be  
>that easy to defeat, because on this day those who get in my way will die!<p>

Ryu: I don't think so, we will stop you no matter what!

Krillin: Yeah! If you want a piece of Ryu you have to go thru us!

Bison Ultima: Is that so...(With a sly grin on his face)

Bison Ultima: DEMON CRUSHER!

Krillin: GOKUUUUUUUUUU!  
>Bison does Akuma's teleportation technique and deliveries a fatal mix of<br>Akuma's downward kick with a twist of Bison's patented head stomp smashing  
>Krillin's head to pieces.<p>

Goku: KRILLIN! NO! (And with that Goku turns 3rd Level Super  
>Sai Jin and lunges at Bison U.)<p>

Piccolo: Goku...  
>The rest of the Z Warriors then turn Super Sai Jin and start to attack<br>Bison U.

Bison U: HA HA HA HA HA HA Your pathetic attacks can't harm me!

Vegeta: BAKA! Don't underestimate the powers of a Sai Jin!

Piccolo: Goku you have to do a Perfect Kame Hame Ha. Together with all of  
>our powers combine we can defeat him!<p>

Goku: Gohan! Goten!  
>As the brothers team up together with their father, Vegeta, Trunks,<br>Piccolo, Ryu and Ken prepare to attack Bison with all their power!

Vegeta: Trunks remember that attack that I was teaching you?

Trunks: Father I'm not ready yet...

Vegeta: Kudane! We have been practicing for weeks! You are a son of the  
>Prince of the Sai Jins. That is no excuse.<p>

Trunks: Yes father.

Goku:  
>Gohan: KA...ME...HA...ME...<br>Goten:

Piccolo: MANKA...

Goku:  
>Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>Goten:

Piccolo: SSSSSAPPOOOOO!

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Ken: HADOKEN!

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Ryu: HADOKEN!

Bison U: HHHHHMMMMMM? What's this?  
>The attack hits him right in the chest knock him out of the arena into a<br>mountain area not too far away. Quickly every one follows.

Bison U: (He floats above the ground he laughs) HA HA HA HA HA That was  
>your best?<p>

Gohan: DAMN! He is still alive!

Goten: How can he survive that?

Piccolo: That was our most powerful attack!

Vegeta: K-K-K-KUSO...! Nobody could have survive that...

Ryu: This isn't working, he is just too powerful, there has to be some way  
>to stop him.<p>

Goku: HAAAAAA!(Quickly powers up and charges at Bison U)

Bison U: Fool! I told you before you can't defeat me! RAGING DEMON!  
>Before anyone knew what happen, there was flash of light and Goku flying<br>into a canyon he looked unconscious.

Ryu: Damn he knock out Goku! Ken we have to do something.

Ken: Sure we walk up to him and say can you please stop, you are killing  
>people. And he will then maybe stop and we will all laugh and eat.<p>

Vegeta: SHUT UP! (Raising his hands upwards he starts) Ok, what did Goku  
>say how to do this. Earth, sky, water, animals listen to me, share your<br>powers with me...(Not feeling anything) I said SHARE WITH ME DAMMIT!

Gohan: Vegeta you are scaring them.

Vegeta: Well you try damn it!

Gohan: (Lifting his hands upwards) Earth, sky, wind, water, and animals,  
>listen to me. I am your humble servant Gohan. Son Goku is not here to save<br>you. If we all work together, we can defeat this menace. Please share your  
>powers with me.<p>

Bison U: (Crossing his arms) This should be amusing.

Gohan having a pure heart feels the power of all moving inside of him.  
>And with that Gohan releases a huge Genki Dama (An Earth Sphere) and<br>throws it at Bison Ultima.

Gohan: This is for Krillin!

Vegeta: Listen to you, but not to me, this is indeed an idiot planet.  
>(With that he turns his back to Gohan, crosses his arms and smirks)<p>

Bison U: What type of petty attack is this? (He grabs the sphere teleports  
>and tosses it down to Vegeta catching him off guard)<p>

Trunks: PAPA!

Vegeta: Wha- (Vegeta gets blast underneath the surface of the Earth)

Trunks: PAPA!

Piccolo: (Feels Trunks's KI rising) Trunks don't...

Trunks: Goten!

Goten looks at him and nods he understands it's time to fuse.  
>While all this was happening nobody was paying attention to Ryu and Ken<br>who have been charging up a Super Fireball.

Ken: NOW!

Ryu & Ken: HAAADOOOKKKEEENNNNNN!

Bison U: (He smacks the fireball away like it was nothing) That was  
>pathetic. Who's next?<p>

Piccolo: Nice try. It would have work if you kept charging.

Ken: We didn't have enough time, it was either now or never.

RUMBLE (The ground starts shaking light starts to admit from the cracks)  
>Piccolo: Now what?<p>

Ryu: Wha-?

Trunks: That's Papa's KI!

Goten: That's father's KI!

Goten: Trunks let's do it!

Trunks: Hai!

Trunks & Goten: FUUUUUUU...

Trunks & Goten: SSSSIONNNN...

Ken: What the hell are they doing?

Trunks & Goten: HAAAAA!

Soon the area is filled with a bright light, Gogeta breaks out of the  
>canyon and joins Gotenks.<p>

Gogeta & Gotenks: We are the keys to your destruction!

Bison U: (He says to himself. This power is strong but not that strong to  
>defeat me) Will see.<p>

Ryu and Ken are in shock, apparently they never saw anyone fuse into one  
>person before, or more like four people fuses into two people.<p>

Ryu: What is this...such power...

Piccolo: (smiles) its called Fusion.

Ken: Fusion?  
>Piccolo quickly explains what happen.<p>

Ken: Yeah Bison's going to get it now!

Ryu: Get him Gotenks!

Ken: Kick his ass Gogeta!

Gotenks charges his KI for the Kamikaze Ghost Attack.  
>Gotenks: SUPER GHOSTO KAMIKAZE ATTACK!<br>A HUNDRED GHOST AT ONCE!

Bison U: What's this?  
>The ghost quickly attached themselves to Bison U. and they create at huge<br>explosion. Bison easily gets up, and dust himself off.

Bison U: Pathetic attempt.

Gotenks: NANI!

Gotenks then starts swirling his arm around heading directly for Bison U.  
>Gotenks: WINDMILL PUNCH!<br>Gotenks throws a flurry of punches at Bison, Bison just ducks and puts his  
>hand on the ground and thrusts a kick into Gotenks stomach, knocking him<br>into a mountain destroying it.

Gogeta then tries to knee Bison in the groin but Bison grabs his knee and  
>slams him into the ground.<p>

Ryu and Ken charge at Bison, but he teleports and forms a fireball on his  
>fist and launches at Ryu and Ken knocking them across the ground.<p>

Gogeta: Gotenks!

Gogeta & Gotenks: KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bison U absorbs the attack and fires it back at them at triple strength.

Gogeta:  
>He's...so...powerful...<p>

Gotenks: He is so strong. I never imagine anyone could be stronger than  
>Majin Boo.<p>

Bison U. then launches two fireballs at both of them, sending them through  
>a rocky wall and into a cave. He then shoots a fireball at the ceiling<br>dropping the rocks on top of them burying them.

Gogeta: It is over... we can't defeat him...he is just too strong  
>for the both of us.<p>

With that Bison breaks thru the rocks.  
>Bison U: HA HA HA HA I'm not done with you yet!<p>

He then holds Gogeta in one hand and starts using him as a punching bag.  
>Gotenks quickly comes up behind him with an attack.<br>Gotenks: Tornado Kick!

Bison U. tosses Gogeta aside and starts to beat the living daylights out  
>of Gotenks. Soon Bison U. gets bored he tosses Gotenks at Piccolo knock<br>him out. Since the thirty minutes are up they unfuse. It seems that the Z  
>warriors are demolished.<p>

Bison U: I told you before you can't defeat me, now (Starts raising off of  
>the ground) I will destroy this pathetic hemisphere that you people call<br>home. (With that he starts charging up.)

Ken: Goku, you did your best.

Ryu: There has to be some way to stop him!

Kaio-sama telepathically talks to Goku.  
>Kaio-sama: Goku, I think I found a way to defeat Bison Ultima.<p>

Goku: Kaio-sama!

Kaio-sama: Goku, you have to fuse with Ryu.

Goku: WHAT!

Kaio-sama: GOKU! Listen, if a Sai Jin mates with a human their offspring  
>is much stronger than a full blooded Sai Jin, right?<p>

Goku: Yes, but (Looking at Gohan) Gohan can't even get a punch off of him.

Kaio-sama: YES I KNOW THAT! Listen because the fate of the world lies  
>between you, Vegeta, Ken, and Ryu.<p>

Goku: Vegeta, Ken, and Ryu?(Looks confused)

Kaio-sama: Yes, as I was saying an offspring of a human and a Sai Jin is  
>strong, so a fusion between a human and a Sai Jin should be powerful.<p>

Goku: Kaio, your right, let's hope this works.  
>Goku quickly fills in what Kaio-sama said with the others.<p>

Ryu: I'm ready when you are.

Ken: Hey it never hurts to try but if this Kaio-sama is right we might be  
>able to defeat Bison Ultima after all.<p>

Goku then teaches Ryu the fusion dance.  
>Goku: Vegeta you have to teach Ken the dance.<p>

Vegeta: I will not! It's bad enough that I had to be fuse with you, but  
>with a human!<p>

Goku: Vegeta...

Vegeta: (Finally gives in, he teaches Ken the dance) This better work!  
>After 5 minutes of teaching they are ready to fuse.<p>

Goku & Ryu: FUUUUU-SSSSSSSSIIIONNNN

Vegeta & Ken:FUUUU-SSSSSSSSIIIONNNN

Goku, Ryu, Vegeta and Ken:HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>The light swirls around the two bodies that were once four.<p>

GOu: The power...

Vegeken: We are unstoppable!

Bison U:(Who was too busy charging up his fireball feels their power, he  
>almost drops the fireball.) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?<p>

GOu & Vegeken: YOUR DEATH!

Bison U: NEVER! I CAN NOT BE KILLED, YOU WILL BE THE ONES TO  
>DIE!<p>

GOu: KA...ME...HA...ME...

Vegeken: HA...ME...SA...ME...

Bison U: YOU CAN"T DEFEAT ME...NEVER!  
>(He throws the fireball at them)<p>

GOu: HAAAA...DOOO...KENNNNNNNN!

Vegeken: HAAAAA...DOOO...KENNNNN!  
>Their attack fuse together blasts straight thru the fireball that Bison<br>threw and complete covers Bison destroying him before he even got a chance  
>to block. The blast was so powerful that it could have been seen in space.<p>

And with that, it is the end of the Bison Ultima. Soon the others get back  
>together, and search for the dragon balls. They then wish that all the<br>damage that was done by Bison was undone. After that the Z Warriors  
>rejoice, now that they have two more warriors on there side.<p>

At Capsule Corp.  
>Goku: Ryu! Ken! Do you have to leave? We were just about to eat.<p>

Ryu: Sorry Goku. But we have to be on our way but we will be back for the  
>next tournament.<p>

Ken: Yeah, you can count on that!  
>With that Goku, Piccolo and the rest of the Z Warriors shake hands and bid<br>them farewell.

Vegeta: HMPFFH...(Smirks)

THE END  
>FOR NOW?<p> 


End file.
